Soccer Balls and Pinky Promises
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Santana is a spunky little brunette with a foul mouth and Brittany is an innocent, doe-eyed blonde with a smile of gold. And all it takes is a soccer ball to the face to seal their fate. One-shot in honor of Brittan Week, Day 5: Firsts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters whatsoever.**

"Will you kick the damn ball already Marco?" You yell at your brother as he tries to show off his fancy foot work with the soccer ball. If your mother were here, she would wash your mouth out in the park water fountain with soap for using such language but you had a game to win. This was serious business. He was already down by two goals and if you beat him he was a slave to your chores for a week straight. You watch as Marco gives the spotted ball another twirl with his foot and sends it flying your way with, what looks like, all the strenght he has in his skinny legs. The ball whizzes over your head and over the makeshift goal the two of you made, headed towards the jungle gym.

"Watch out!" You and Marco warn in unison as the ball flies straight for Rachel and another girl playing some ridiculous hand game by the monkey bars. The little brunette's eyes go wide and she moves just in time but the tall blonde with the pigtails doesn't, the ball smacking her right in the face. Your eyes widen as it sends her stumbling backwards and you waste no time in running over to see if she's okay, Marco trailing behind you.

"Jesus are you okay? Didn't you hear us yelling fo you to watch out?" You ask her as she rubs the bright red spot on her forehead, biting her lip to keep the tears that you can already see bubbling up in her blue eyes at bay.

"Hey maybe **YOU** should watch where you're kicking the ball next time! This jungle gym is no place for that type of rough housing." The midget of a brunette yells as she stomps over to you, throwing your soccer ball back at you. You quickly catch it and roll your eyes.

"Can it hobbit. It was an accident. It's not like it was meant to hit her in the head." You tell Rachel and if looks could kill then you would be dead. Rachel always had a big mouth and stuck that equally big nose of hers in everything. You turn your attention back to the blonde who's wiping her face.

"Are you alright? I swear I didn't mean for that ball to hit you. My brother," You pause to glare over at Marco and he rolls his eyes.

"Obviously doesn't know how to aim." You finish looking back to the blonde. Her blue eyes are sparkly from her tears and the sun shines just right on her golden hair that you have to squint in the brightness. It looks like a halo around her head and you smile at the thought. She looks like a little blonde angel.

"It's alright as long as you didn't mean it. Sometimes people do things like that on purpose to me because they mean it." She says and it makes you frown. She seems so innocent and you couldn't begin to fathom why anyone would be mean to her on purpose. It seemed like a crime in your eyes.

"Well I promise it was an accident." You assure her but she doesn't seem convinced because she holds out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" She asks you with wide, sparkly blue eyes and you can't help but slip your pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise." You tell her with a firm nod of your head and a tight squeeze to her pinky. At this you hear Marco give a groan.

"Oh come on Santana, are we gonna continue this game or are you gonna have baby time with your two new friends?" He asks you and you take your pinky from the blondes as you turn around and throw the soccer ball at him.

"Shut up and go play by yourself. I' m gonna hang with..." You trail off as you turn around and look at the blonde expectantly. She doesn't catch on to the cue so you speak up.

"What's your name?" You ask her and she gives you a smile.

"Brittany." The blonde replies and you nod your head.

"Santana," You tell her giving her a smile before you turn back around to your brother.

"I'm gonna play with Brittany. Also, that's game turd and you are now my bitch when it comes to chores." You tell him with a smirk, hearing the audible gasp from the Rachel behind you. Marco gives you the finger and then leaves to go find his friends. You turn back around to face Brittany, realizing that the annoying brunette has scattered. The red mark from where the ball hit Brittany in the face is still visible and you reach out to run your fingers across it.

"Does it look bad?" She asks you and you purse your lips. You didn't want to lie to her, because just thinking about doing that made your stomach feel all kinds of knotted but telling her that it looked like someone smeared red blush across her forehead might panic her. Or cause her to cry again and you didn't want that.

"Yeah it's kind of bad but nothing to worry about. It's kind of a big red spot though." Brittany frowns at the information but then her eyes light up and she smiles. This causes you to frown because she just got hit in the head with a soccer ball, big red spot to prove it, and she's smiling from ear to ear.

"I can just tell people my unicorn horn is growing in which is why it's red." Brittany exclaims, excitement coating her words like a horn was really beginning to grow there.

"You're weird," You tell her with a smile and once again she's giving you a frown and you like that almost just as less as you like her crying.

"But I like it," You confirm with and a head nod, smile still in place. She returns your smile brightly, almost rivaling the sun. There's a moment of silence as Brittany digs her shoe into the sand in the playground and you look around, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So...you wanna go play on the swings?" You ask her and she gives you another blinding smile as she shakes her head furiously.

"Yes! I love the swings!" Brittany tells you, her excitement infectious because it causes you to laugh.

"Swings it is then." You tell her and before you can make a move to head twowards the swings, Brittany is sticking her pinky out again for you to take it and you don't hesitate one bit in wrapping your pinky snuggly around hers with a smile as you lead the way towards the swings. Doing that made you feel as warm as her smile did or the sun on a hot summers day.


End file.
